the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Recover the Noble Daughter
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-4-13 *'Submitted by': Kiyoshi Satou *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Orr Tann *'Recapper': Orr Tann *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Kiyoshi_Satou *Kuma_Hai 'Mission Profile' Goal: Recover the princess from bandits. MAP: http://imgur.com/pixXnsA Story: The simple mission of guarding the Noble's daughter has turned for the worst. Bandits have amushed the 2 ninja who were babysitting and demand 50k Ryo be delivered to the outskirts of Ame at midnight. Mission Recap The two ninja awake in the Noble's house where they were baby sitting. The room is completely trashed, glass and furniture everywhere. They find a note on the door demanding 50k ryo be delivered to their camp on the outskirts of Ame. The two ninja head out immediately not worrying about the ransom. They arrive at the location at sunset several hours before the due time. There is a small camp with a low burning fire just off the main road. It doesn't appear as if anyone had been there in hours. Kuma decides to scout the surrounding area while Kiyoshi sets up a smoke trap. As midnight approaches, the camp remains empty. A few moments later, they hear 3 males coming down the main road. The 3 men are carrying the daughter. She is tied in rope but can still walk. The men appear to have been drinking. Kuma throws a rock for a distraction noise, while Kiyoshi begins his Disorientation genjutsu. The genjutsu hits sending one drunken man to the ground momentarily. Kiyoshi body flickers over to the daughter and cuts her bindings. The men, in retaliation, then attack. 1 after Kiyoshi, 2 after Kuma. N1 throws a wild punch. Just in time however, Kiyoshi hits him with another genjutsu causing the man to lose momentum on his attack and not making contact with Kiyoshi. Kuma, seeing an opportunity to hit the fallen drunken man, leaps with a Fuma cutting the main across the chest. The man passes out from the pain. N3, also sees an opportunity, and raged from his fallen comrade, throws a drunken rage punch hitting Kuma in the back of the head sending him flying into the foilage. Kuma is left with a headache and some bruising. Kiyoshi, throws a smoke bomb to disorient his assailant. He then moves the daughter to a safe location. N1 moves in to attack Kuma after the smoke clears. Kuma throws a Fuma shuriken at N1 which is blocked by a dagger, but knocks the dagger away and sends the fuma flying into a tree. N1 is knocked back from this and his hand is sent numb. N3 goes to grab the Fuma and taughts the two ninja a little. Kiyoshi moves to the treetops and throws a kunai at the knocked out N2. He strikes the limp body in the neck. N1 walks over to the hurt Kuma and upper cuts him. Kuma is sent flying back into the tree he hit before. N1 moves over to kill Kuma with a final blow. As he moves closer, Kuma transforms into his bear form and mauls N1 ripping him to shreds. N3 attempts to surrender and run away. He accidently trips the smoke trap set initially. He disappears inside. Kiyoshi throws a barrage of shuriken into the smoke cloud. After the group investigates the cloud, N3 is missing. The two ninja see him making a mad dash through the thick forest. Kuma chases N3 while Kiyoshi checks on the Noble's daughter. She is ok. Kuma catches N3 and drops on him in bear form from the trees. bear, from trees, scary as hell. N3 is captured and Mai is returned home before her parents come home. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The group receives 1000 ryo for babysitting. The unofficial mission was level C and each member receives 4 QP. Category:Mission